


“If you make too much noise” . . .

by KenmaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: DRAMAtical Murder Short Stories by EmilyY [11]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hospital Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/KenmaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that short little scene in the beginning of Noiz’s re:connect good route, where they are getting it on in the hospital and Noiz is trying to keep Aoba quiet? Well, this is a drabble of what I think (/wistfully thought) happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“If you make too much noise” . . .

 

 

“If you make too much noise, people in the hall might hear you, alright?” Noiz says, breaking their kiss for a moment.

Aoba’s head is full of questions. Ever since their first time, Aoba has tried to visit Noiz in the hospital every day and each time he comes, they have ended up having sex. Not that he’s complaining, but this whole relationship thing is really new to him and well, whatever. It’s all consuming and makes his head go warm and fuzzy whenever he thinks about it.

Today, Aoba headed straight towards the hospital after his morning shift at Heibon, bringing a magazine on computer programming stuff that he though Noiz might enjoy. (He did, Aoba could tell from the unguarded smile Noiz flashed at him.) They talked about how exciting it was for Noiz to be discharged in three days and the damned brat reminded Aoba about how he’d promised a Rhyme rematch as well as showing the formerly self-isolated man that the world isn’t as bad of a place as he’d believed.

Aoba’s noticed by now that every time he and Noiz kiss, Noiz has his hands on Aoba’s cheek, as if he wants to hold on to Aoba forever. It’s a cute sentiment, and Aoba has deduced that it has something to do with the fact that Noiz had dull senses up until a few weeks ago when Aoba was forced to use Scrap on the blond. It feels nice, having dry warm hand caressing his cheek and occasionally the ends of his hair as they kiss sweetly yet still passionately.

It’s not like the conversation had somehow strayed into anything suggestive. One minute, Aoba was talking to Noiz about something mundane and the next, he was pulled down to the bed.

Something must have triggered the horny teenager switch in Noiz’s mind because now Aoba is straddling Noiz’s lap, Noiz’s hand firmly on his hips. He can feel Noiz’s prick twitch through the thin hospital gown and, well, he’s lying if he says that that didn’t make his own body react in a certain way. (When did he devolve into a horny teenager too? He’s a grown-ass man, not nineteen like Noiz . . .)

“What are you thinking, you perverted brat!” Aoba chides, cheeks heating up rapidly.

“Like I said, keep quiet. Or at least, try,” Noiz smirks.

He starts to undo Aoba’s belt and takes Aoba’s soft cock out through the gap in his boxers. Aoba takes the hint and loosens the drawstrings on Noiz’s gown. Noiz is completely naked under the gown and the sight makes Aoba blush. Utterly unabashed by Aoba’s obvious shyness, Noiz grabs hold of Aoba’s hips and turns him around one-eighty so that Aoba is looking at Noiz’s feet.

“You brat, what are you, uwah!” Aoba starts to scold but his words scatter into the stale, too-clean hospital atmosphere when something wet touches his butt cheek. _Is Noiz licking his butt??!_

“You taste good here,” Noiz smirks, and Aoba can hear the arrogant smirk on Noiz’s face. Something thinner and drier traces the rim of his entrance and Aoba jerks into the touch instinctively. Noiz has fingered Aoba before and stuff and this is . . . well, it’s only been like sixteen hours since they last did something along these lines but he is feeling horny all of a sudden.

“Aren’t you gonna do the same for me too?” Noiz asks, his fingers curling around Aoba’s hardening dick. He puts his lips around it and sucks on it eagerly. Aoba's thorat emits a decidedly girly squeak and immediately bites down on his lower lip to stop the embarrassing sounds.

“Sh-shut up, your perv!” Aoba whisper-shouts, too embarrassed and turned on to think straight. With renewed determination, he wraps his hand around the base of Noiz’s dick and lowers his face to it. It’s definitely weird, trying to blow Noiz from this angle. He figures that it shouldn’t be so different from doing it from a normal position.

Noiz is just lazily stroking Aoba’s cock with a spit-slick hand, occasionally teasing his sensitive spots like below the crown or gently massaging his balls. Sometimes he would even prod at Aoba’s entrance just to see Aoba’s reactions. Aoba tries to do a good job, he really does, but it’s so damn hard to concentrate on sucking Noiz’s dick and keeping his teeth out of it for the most part when Noiz’s callused fingers feel too good on him. He decides that since Noiz likes pain so much, he shouldn’t mind it if Aoba slipped up and bit down every now and then.

With that in mind, he takes his mouth off of Noiz’s erection and then starts to nibble down the length along the twin rows of piercings.   As expected—and to his satisfaction tinged with a smug pride—Noiz lets out a choked-off groan at that, hips bucking up to ram a few millimetres of his prick into Aoba’s throat. Aoba’s throat convulses around the unexpected intrusion, which brings a few tears of shock to Aoba’s eyes. He tamps down on his gag reflex and instead works on deep throating Noiz, which he’s gotten a bit good at in the last few weeks. Noiz’s hand on Aoba loses its lazy rhythm, turning into more of an irregular staccato rhythm.

Aoba is starting to feel like he’s finally got the upper-hand in this little tussle when suddenly, two of Noiz’s fingers ease inside of him. They reach his prostate with practiced ease and after a couple nudges, Aoba is a goner. To be fair, though, Aoba has been so damn close to coming anyway and Noiz was playing dirty!

“Nghhh!” Aoba moans, most of the sounds muffled by Noiz’s dick in his mouth. He takes his mouth off of Noiz’s rock-hard dick just as cum spurts out, getting all over Aoba’s face.

Aoba is just cognizant enough to turn back around sluggishly so that he can wipe off his own cum from Noiz’s neck and chest area with some tissues from the bedside table and do the same for his face. But before he can clean up his face, Noiz places both his hands on Aoba’s face and draws Aoba in for a thorough, sweet kiss. He then licks up the spunk that’s splattered around Aoba’s mouth, eyes slipping shut as though he is savouring the bittersweet taste.

The blond smirks when Aoba jerks back, swiping at his face with the back of his hand. He misses most of what’s left on his face, which makes his face flush fifty shades darker and widens Noiz’s smirk.

“Perverted brat! What’re you doing?” Aoba demands, furiously wiping at his face with some tissues.

“Cleaning up my mess,” Noiz says, his voice dripping with feigned innocence.

“You—ngh—brat!” Aoba stammers.

Chuckling Noiz pulls Aoba down towards him so he can snuggle. “Let’s take a nap, shall we?” Noiz covers them both with the thick (and miraculously clean) bedcovers.

As much as Aoba is weirded out by Noiz’s latest set of actions, he is fairly sleepy from this little romp and also, he wants to just bask in the afterglow rather than banter with Noiz. “Hmph. Fine, fine.”

He closes his eyes, his head resting on Noiz’s broad chest carefully. Noiz starts to play with the ends of his hair, his other hand placed on his cheek and the thumb occasionally caressing along his cheekbone. It creates a soothing, relaxed mood and Aoba falls asleep listening to the slow, relaxed rhythm of Noiz’s heartbeat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now off to write fics in other fandoms and that ot3 that may or may not involve id, ego, and superego . . . .  
> ;)


End file.
